Harry Potter: The boy who was forgotten
by cutecutie331
Summary: Harry Potter wasn't special in the eyes of the world. He was mundane, an unmagical squib. Be that as it may, his sister Mina was the exact opposite. She was the girl who lived; the chosen one, as people relished to call her. But Albus DumbleDore was wrong. Harry was not a squib and his sister wasn't the girl who lived.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter wasn't special in the eyes of the world. He was mundane, an unmagical squib. Be that as it may, his sister Mina was the exact opposite. She was the girl who lived; the chosen one, as people relished to call her. She was Praised by the entire world for unwittingly destroying the dark lord when she was just a year old while harry was left miserable and alone with his Aunt and uncle. It was on that Malignant night of their parents' death that disunited the two twins for their safety. Harry, being less paramount in the eyes of all who saw him, was sent to his abusive aunt and uncle, while Mina was sent into the care of the loving and doting Weasley's.

But, it seemed that the esteemed Albus Dumbledore was wrong, extremely wrong. Harry wasn't a squib like a great deal of people believed him to be. On the contrary, he was the boy who lived, the boy who was supposed to save the world from the dark clutches of Voldemort. His raw power was ten fold compared to that of his sisters. But, no one knew this.

There wasn't a living soul in the world who was aware of this. The only person who did know was Lord Voldemort, but one could hardly call the husk that he lived in a living soul. Harry wasn't even aware of this one influential fact himself. In truth, he wasn't aware that he had a famous sister either or any living family for that matter. So, you can imagine his shock when he learned he was a wizard.

Just before Harry had heard this life changing news he was despairingly lying on a dirt floor in a small shack. It was his eleventh birthday, but unlike most kids his age, he found no happiness one that one day of the year. "Make a wish Harry " he mumbled to himself while blowing out the fake candles he had drawn on the dirt floor of the shack.

It was then that a loud crash of a door awoke Harry from the reverie he had found himself in. Dudley, a meaty boy who was the same age as Harry and unfortunately his cousin, threw himself off of the couch he slept on, While his uncle walked down the stairs a shotgun in his hands his aunt following close behind. "Who's there?" His uncle managed to croak out, holding tightly to his shotgun for support.

The whole room erupted into screams as a giant like man appeared from the doorway.

"Sorry 'bout that." The giant man said rather precariously. Harry raised his eyebrow in surprise at the rather friendly giant that had made his way into the dank room. Maybe he wasn't that friendly he thought as the man broke his uncle's shotgun in his hand.

It took all of Harry's willpower not to laugh at the incoherent words, his uncle released in his fear. The giant then turned to his cousin "Mind I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Harry, but you're a bit more along than I would have expected. Particularly 'round the middle!"

Harry's eyes widened in fear. Why was this man looking for him?- he was rather boring if he thought about it.

"I-I-I'm not Harry." His cousin stuttered. Harry left his hiding place in the corner gaining of his courage to face the giant man "I- I am" he said to the ominous giant.

The giant smiled from ear to ear "Oh, well, of course you are! Got something for ya. 'Fraid I might have sat on it at some point! I imagine that it'll taste fine, just the same. Ahh. Baked it myself." He handed Harry the white box "Words and all. Heh."

Harry looked down at what was inside the box with utter surprise. Inside was a whimsical looking birthday cake that read "Happee Birdae Haree" "Thank you!" Harry said, looking at the man in awe.

"It's not every day that your young man turns eleven, now is it?"

Harry was smiling the biggest smile he had ever worn now. Who knew a simple cake could make him so happy. Perhaps it was the fact that he had never been given a gift in his whole entire life, let alone a whole cake. He had eaten some cake once, but ended up being smacked by Vernon because he didn't want Dudley to share his birthday cake with him. He was so excited to try it "Excuse me, who are you?" He asked with genuine curiosity

The man sat down on the couch with a heave making the couch almost break from his weight." Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Course, you'll know all 'bout Hogwarts."

"Sorry, no." He told the giant his brow ruffled in confusion. What on earth was Hogwarts and why did this poor hog have warts?

"No?" The giant said, his eyes wide "Blimey, Harry, didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?

"Learnt what?"

"You're a wizard, Harry."

"I-I'm a what?"

"A wizard. Though I'm surprised because I 'thout you was a squib. We was all shocked when your name was foun' in the book."

"W-what's a squib. I can't be...a-a wizard. I mean, I'm just... Harry. Just Harry."

"Well, Just Harry, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared? Ah."

Thinking, back Harry remembered the incident that happened just the other week with the snake. Was that really magic? Could all wizards talk to snakes?

Hagrid handed Harry the same letter that has been sent the past week.. Harry opened it, wanting to know so badly what it was that made his uncle move to that god forsaken rock.

"Dear, Mr. Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Harry dropped the letter in surprise, maybe there was someplace where he actually belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry left the Dursleys he was the happiest he had ever been in his entire there would be no more dark and cramped cupboard under the stairs, no more Dudley beating him to a pulp if he did one thing wrong, and maybe, just maybe he could make some mates at this school he had been accepted at.

Harry had never had any mates in his entire life. The closest thing that he had ever had as a mate was the mangy cat the used to show up every once and a while at his doorstep. His relationship with the cat was rather simple. Harry would give her some scraps and pet her behind the ear while she purred. She would then stare up at him with wide eyes before heading off again. It was then that the eleven year old realized just how lonely he had truly felt.

Hagrid was rather chipper as he walked him down the streets of London with a slight bounce. Harry had never been to London before so he walked with just the same amount of energy that Hagrid did and maybe even more. He drunk in the gorgeous sights of the city, eyes staring at every single detail as if the city around him might implode and disappear forever.

He mentally told himself that he would have to come back someday at take a better look at everything.

Soon Hagrid stopped in front of a rather dingy looking pub. It was one of the restaurants that Harry thought no one ever went in, but, for some unapparent reason, was still hanging around clinging to life like a spider in the attic.

When Harry went into the pub he was expecting the pub to be just as gnarly on the inside as it was on the out, maybe with a cult on the inside that matched the raged looking exterior. But to his own bemusement it was actually quite a warm and hospitable place. A warm fireplace was burning in the corner with several strange looking people huddled around it. The place was quite occupied with different looking people reading or eating, minding their own business.

When Hagrid made his way in a skinny man who must have been somewhere in his late 60's called from behind the bar. "Ah, Hagrid! The usual, I presume?"

Hagrid shook his head to the man who appeared to be his friend "No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business today. Just helping young Harry here buy his school supplies.

"Potter?" The man asked, his eyes wide. "By chance is he any relation to Mina Potter? The girl who lived!" The pub went silent- every single occupant staring at Harry and Hagrid for an answer.

Hagrid cleared his throat hastily "Well-Um. Mina is 'is twin sister" Harry eyes went wide in shock. He had a sister. And not just a sister, but a twin! Why hadn't anyone told him this vital piece of information? He had a sister! Harry wanted to jump off the walls in utter glee. He couldn't believe it, he had a family!

"I thought her brother was a squib?" The man, Tom, asked in a daze.

There was that word again; squib. Why did people keep calling him that? He had been called a myriad of names in life from freak to orphan, he wasn't happy that he had to add another one to the list.

"Excuse me," Harry interrupted " but would someone mind telling me what a squib is?"

Hagrid grimaced realizing that the boy I'm fact had never been told what a squib was

"A-A S-quib, also known as a-a-a wizard-born, is a non-non-magical person who is born to a-a-at least one magical parent. Squibs are, in-in essence, 'wizard-bo-r-r-n Muggles.' They are rare and are looked upon with a-a-a degree of disdain by some witches and wizards, par-tic-culary pure-bloods." Said a man sulking up from behind him

"Hello, Professor. I didn't see you there. Harry, this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts." Hagrid said with a large smile on his face.

"Harry P-potter. C-can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you." Harry being the awfully polite child that he was gave the professor his hand to shake. Quirrel flinched backward, pulling his hand away as quickly as possible "F-fearfully fascinating subject. N-not that you need it, e-eh, Potter? Heheh."

"Yes, well, must be going now. Lots to buy. Heh." Hagrid said, pulling Harry to a back room.

"Hagrid," Harry asked "Why didn't anyone tell me I had a sister?"

"I'm afrai' I can't tell ya that 'arry. You'll ave to ask Dumbledore."

Hagrid was silent as he pulled out an umbrella and started to tap on the brick wall. He wasn't exactly sure what this was going to do, but didn't voice his concerns.

Harry was once again shocked when the brick wall opened up to reveal a boisterous city street crammed with the strangest looking people he had ever seen. Almost Every single person was adorned in bright robes with pointed hats and carried strange stick things. Wizards were weird he asserted. Why did it look like all of the men and boys were wearing dresses? That had to be the most curious thing. A large smile spread across his face. No matter if it was strange or not it had to be the most magical thing he had ever seen.

The buildings in the crowded street were brightly painted making the crowded streets look full of life. Harry was so exited to explore what each place held. No doubt each place held a whimsical adventure for him to find.

"Welcome,Harry," said Hagrid's booming voice "to Diagon Alley"


	3. Chapter 3

"I still need a wand." Harry said after a long day of shopping. Harry was full of glee. In his hands He held more freshly bought items than he had ever had in his entire life. Finally something was just his. It wasn't handed down by Dudley and it wasn't I'll fitting. The new items weighed the small gangly boy down so that you could only see his messy hair sticking up from the pile of items he bought making him look even smaller than he was and especially smaller with the half giant Hagrid walking in toe with him.

"A wand? Well, you want Ollivander's. There ain't no place better. Why don't

you run along and wait. I got one more thing to do. Won't be long."

"Hello? Hello?" Harry asked, his voice echoing to the seemingly empty shop.

" ?" A man asked , appearing on a ladder attached to a huge shelf filled with dusty multicolored boxes. " I was told that you were a squib. I'm extremely surprised, but am happy nevertheless. It seems only yesterday that you mother and father were in here buying their first wands. In fact, your sister Mina was here only yesterday. Here we are." Ollivander said to Harry giving him a light brown wand. Harry just held it not exactly sure of what to do with the strange ornate stick. "Well give it a wave." Harry waved the wand after a second of thought. He wasn't sure how a piece of stick you do something. Suddenly, boxes of wands that were once peaceful on a shelf exploded out of their places. "Apparently not. Perhaps this." He handed him another wand which caused a vase to explode into shards. "NO, no definitely not. No matter. " ollivander then disappeared in the back searching for wands. After what seemed like an hour he came back holding a dusty box. "I wonder..." he said to no one in particular. He handed Harry the wand and the moment he touched it, he felt himself warm up inside. It felt as if, he were lost before this. Like the wand was a severed limb that had been reattached to its owner. "Curious... very curious"

"Sorry but what's curious?"

"I remember every wand that I've sold Mr. Potter, every one. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." Harry wanted to ask a myriad of questions at that time. "Who was sister?- why did that man give him this scar?-Why was his sister famous?" He mentally took note to ask Hagrid all of this at a later time.

"And who owned that wand?" Harry asked the wand maker.

"We do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter. It is not always

clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, yes, but great." He looked down quite sadly before smiling up at the confused boy in front of him. Harry turned around when he heard a loud squawk from behind him.

"Harry! Harry! Happy Birthday!" Hagrid said, a wide smile on his face, holding a beautiful white snowy owl for all to see.

"Woah!" Harry's day just kept getting better. He had now been given two birthday presents. That was two more than he had ever had in his life.

For the next hour Hagrid and Harry wondered the streets of Diagon Alley stopping at numerous shops filled with the strangest things he had ever seen. One shop held a large collection of the most fancy brooms Harry had ever seen. He wasn't sure why someone would need such an extravagant broom since it was just used to clean dirt off of a floor. Maybe wizards just really liked to clean their houses. They soon left the store and stopped at a Florissant pink candy store called Sugarplums. He left the store with his arms filled with a strange variety of sweets. He was so excited to try every single one of the new confections.

After a while, both Hagrid and Harry and gained quite the appetite. Hagrid ushered Harry back into the Leaky cauldron. Harry, not used to such rich foods ordered a small bowl of stew while Hagrids stew was at least the size of a huge pot.

"You all right Harry? You seem very quiet."

"He killed my parents didn't he? The one who gave me this. You know Hagrid. I know you do."

"First and understand this Harry because it's very important. Not all wizards

are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago one of them went as bad as

you can go. His name was V-. His.."

"Well maybe if you wrote it down?"

"Naw I can't spell it. All right, Voldemort."

"Voldemort?"

"Shh. It was dark times Harry, dark times. Voldemort started to gather some them over to the Dark Side. Anyone who stood up to him ended up

dead. Your parents fought against him. Nobody lived once he decided to kill them. Nobody, not one, except your sister."

"My sister? Voldemort tried to kill my sister?"

"Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead Harry. You got that scar when your sister jumped in front of you to take the brunt of the attack. You 'it your head, giving you that scar."

"How can a one year old jump in front of me. Sorry but, is that possible?"

Hagrid stuttered obviously surprised by the eleven year olds words. "Never thought about that." Hagrid said "Nevermind that. Dumbledore said that's what happened."

"So, my sister is famous." Harry said changing the subject rather abruptly.

"of course Harry. She's the girl who lived." And with that Harry began to wonder just how strange he actually was.

" Blimey is that time? Sorry Harry, but I'm gonna have to leave you. Dumbledore would be wanting his... Well, he'd be wanting to see me. Now, your train leaves in 10 minutes. Here's your ticket. Stick to it Harry, that's very important. Stick to you ticket." Hagrid told Harry after a long day of shopping.

Harry was absolutely in glee. He had never had so many new things in his entire life. It was all his. There would be no Vernon, Dudley or petunia to take these presious books, clothes, and supplies.

"Platform 9 3/4? But, Hagrid, there must be a mistake. This says 9 3/4? There's no such thing. Is there?" When Harry turned around Hagrid was gone, leaving Harry very confused.

"Excuse me sir. Can you tell me where I might find Platform 9 3/4?" He asked to a man after looking around for the seemingly non existing platform for a long time.

"9 3/4? Think you're being funny do you?" The man said laughing. Harry wasn't being funny. He genuinely wanted to know. Why couldn't that man see that he was serious?

"It's the same every year packed with Muggles of course. Come on!" He heard a rather whimsical red headed woman say conspicuously. He followed them Positive that they where wizards hearing the word muggle come from her.

He was soon proved right as he heard her say "Platform 9 3/4! This way!" Behind the woman led a train of children that must have been hers to to the red hair. They youngest, a girl, looked a slightly bit younger than Harry himself, while the oldest looked about 16. "All right Percy you first." She said to the older boy."Fred you next."

"He's not Fred I am!" The boy said cringing his face into a look of disgust and defiance.

"Honestly, woman you call yourself our mother!" The other boy said.

"I'm sorry George." The mother said

"Only joking! I am Fred." Fred said running through the gate before his mother could scold him, smiling manically with his brother running in tow.

Harry approached the family warily. "Excuse me! Could you tell me how to..."

"How to get on to the platform? Yes, not to worry dear, it's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well. Now, all you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do

it at a run if you're nervous." She said cutting him off.

"Good luck!" The younger girl said rather excitedly. Harry looked at the wall gulping down. He ran forward closing his eyes. Suddenly, Harry found himself through the wall starring wide eyed at the platform that stood before him. Oh the wonders that magic could do.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks everyone so much who has read this story so far. I'm having a lot of fun making this! I would love ❤❤❤ to hear anyones comments or reviews to not only better myself as a writer but better your reading experience. So, don't be shy and review! I would also like to say that this story was inspired by J.k Rowling. I did not come up with the Harry Potter universe so all credit goes to her! I'm just having a lot of fun with some imagination.**_ _**Thanks And Enjoy! ? ﾟﾓﾚ**_ _ **? ﾟﾓﾚ**_ _ **? ﾟﾓﾚ**_ _ **?**_

Harry boarded the train with so much excitement that he was practically jumping up and down with unbridled joy. Harry had never been on a train before or anything else of that nature. He realized that there was so much that he had been unable to do up to this point and Now that he was away from the Dursleys he wanted to do absolutely everything on the face of the planet to make up for lost time. He wanted to make friends to study with and play games with, but what he wanted more than anything in the entire world was to meet his famous sister. "Was she like him?" he wondered. Despite wanting them to be alike Harry knew that the two of them were probably both very different people. Mina had grown up with a loving family, who had probably been doting on her since she was born, and with fame to her name. On the other hand, Harry had grown up being abused and shut up in a cupboard for his whole life with no real Mates or any real family.

Looking at Harry's past any normal person might think that he would have deep issues but surprisingly Harry was a strong boy who liked to sass adults. He had lost his parents when he was just a baby and was forced to lived with his horrible cousins but despite this he still had a great outlook on life. Perhaps it was Harry's upbringing that made him so kind. He treated people kindly because he knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of cruelty and It was a long time ago when he promised never to be cruel.

Harry traveled down the brightly lit hallway of the cramped train until he came to an empty compartment. Sitting close to the window, he stared out at the children being sent off by their parents. He wished that he had someone to send him off, but the Dursleys would never, due to them hating him and he had no parents either so, he would have to deal with that saddening wondered what it would have been like to have people who actually loved you and would miss you.

"Excuse me, do you mind?" A voice said, interrupting his reverie. "Every where else is full." Standing by the doorway of the compartment was a small redhead boy that Harry recognized from earlier.

"Not at all." He said, a smile on his face. He was hoping that maybe this boy might become a good friend of his.

"I'm Ron by the way! Ron Weasley." Ron said, reaching out his hand.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."Ron looked at Harry with a wild surprise and started to look up and down at him, analyzing him.

"Potter?" he asked incredulously "There is only one Potter left and last time I checked she's a girl. Who the bloody hell are you?"

Harry looked at him not exactly sure what to say himself. He had only found out he had a Sister that very same day, but just maybe Ron knew where she was so he could talk to her. "I was told today that I had a twin sister, but I've never met. Are you talking about her...um...Mina?"

"Wait...Your her brother? I thought her brother was some kind of a squib. That bloody awful." Suddenly looking sad for the poor boy in front of him.

"What?" Harry asked "Why?"

"To full of herself if you ask me." He said matter of factly "Always likes to tell people that she's the bloody girl who lived. She's always been a downright git in my own opinion."

Before Harry could reply a rather chipper voice permeated through their room. "Anything off the trolley dears?" Ron's face went bright.

"I lied" Ron said " because she's the bloody girl who lived and lives with my family we get a part of some of her fame. So, I guess she isn't that bad." Ron pulled out three gold coins, that Harry had no clue were worth, and bought a strange conglomeration of sweets from the lady.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" Harry asked, picking a strange package of candy.

"They mean every flavor! There's chocolate, peppermint and also, spinach, liver, and tripe. George sweared he got boogie flavored one once." Harry, not wanting to get any strange or pungent flavor took output one of the beans that he had put in his mouth. He really didn't want to get a bean that was pee flavored. That was something he never wanted to, what tasted like.

Amongst the pile of sweet sat a fancy box that read 'chocolate Frogs.'.

"These aren't real frogs are they?" He said, really hoping that wizards didn't eat frogs like candy.

"It's just a spell. But it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 me self. Watch it! That's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with."

"I've got Dumbledore!" He said with glee. He honestly still had no idea who Dumbledore was despite Hagrid mentioning him all of the time.

"I've got about 6 of him." Ron said, crushing Harry's happiness in one fell swoop. Suddenly the old wizard who was in the picture before disappeared from the card.

"Hey, he's gone!"

"Well you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you? This is Scabbers by the way." He said picking up some wonky looking rat. Harry couldn't help but feel sad for the poor rat that was missing a toe. "Pathetic isn't he?"

"Just a little bit."

Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?

Yeah!

"Ahem... Sunshine..." Suddenly, a girl who was around their age appeared in the doorway of their compartment. She had wild bushy hair that was in some desperate need of conditioner and buck teeth that seemed to big for her petite mouth. She was also wearing Hogwarts robes that Harry and Ron had yet to put on.

"has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's has one." She asked the two boys.

"No." Ron said, not in the most polite way.

"Oh are you doing magic? Let's see then." He eyes going wide.

It seemed to Harry that this girl was one of those girls who lived for school. She would probably end up being a rocket scientist or write some book about the meaning of life that people would look at for the next 100 years. Harry himself was not the most studious of people. He would much prefer to be outside basking in the sun or drawing some horrible painting. But whenever he did take the time to sit down he would always find himself distracted by the glorious world that was around him.

"Ahem. Sunshine Daisies Butter Mellow Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." Harry looked at Ron incredulously. Harry had never heard any spells before but he imagined that they would be more enticing than some stupid rhyme. Proving Harry right, the spell did absolutely nothing except for shooting the poor rat a few inches away from the box of candy he was digging into.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me." The girl sat down in front of Harry, pointing the wand at him. He really hoped that this girl knew what she was doing. "For example: Oculus Reparo. That's better isn't it?" Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter, Mina Potters brother! You look just like her. Except for the hair of course. I'm Hermione Granger. And you are...?"

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure." With an almost disgusted face. "You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon. You've dirt on your nose by the way. Just there." Hermione walked away, leaving the two boys very dumbfounded.

Harry and Ron changed into their robe, Harry still wasn't sure why wizards didn't just wear normal clothes, but he guessed that if you were a wizard you could wear whatever you damn well pleased like two boys left the train stepping into the dark soon spotted Hagrid and was very happy that he knew one person here. Hagrid was a giant compared to all the little first years that stood gawking at his enormous height.

"Right then." He said, addressing the short kids around him. "First years this way, please! First years, don't be shy. Come on now, hurry up!" Hagrid smiled brightly noticing Harry in front of him. "Hello Harry!"

He looked up at him "Hi Hagrid!"

"Woah!" Said Ron, now noticing the half giant, stopped in his tracks.

"Right, then. This way to the boats. Come on now, follow me."

It was then that Harry saw the school. I was a large monolith castle that towered over the large and forest nearby. It was the most gorgeous thing Harry had ever seen. He felt like he had just stepped out of some book like Lord of the Rings and he half expected Frodo or Sam to walk out of the dark, foreboding forest next to the castle.

"Wicked" Ron said. Harry couldn't help but to absolutely agree. It really was wicked.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I have been extremely busy the past month. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it. Remember I did not create Harry Potter all the rights go to J.k k Rowling. also make sure to review!**_

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the houses with the most points is awarded the house cup."

Harry didn't understand what the big thing about the houses was when the woman explained this to the large group of children. How exactly would they sort him? Would there be some kind of test? Oh, hoped there wasn't because he had never been good at taking tests, he always seemed distracted when ever he went to take one and usually never even finished his tests. Harry's mind ran wild with a numerous amount of things that he might have to do. Maybe there would be some type of blood test. He distinctly remembered someone telling him that blood could identify you if you died. Maybe, blood could be used to sort him. Either way, Harry was excited to find out where it was that he actually belonged. He had never belonged to anything before.

"Trevor!" A boy screamed eying a nearby toad that had somehow found its way into the castle. Harry assumed that this must have been Neville, the boy that Hermione was talking about earlier on the train. "Sorry." Neville said when Mrs. Mcgonagall appeared. She gave Neville a strange look, obviously judging the over excited preteen.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." She said, leaving the children. Harry himself thought that the woman leaving the kids was a rather bad idea since they were all wizards and could possibly kill each other with a flick of a wand. Of course Harry didn't say this out loud.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Mina Potter has come to Hogwarts." A blonde boy said, looking at someone behind him.

Harry's eyes went wide. Was Mina really behind him? Could he finally meet the sister that he had heard so much about. He turned around, the suspense crushing him with an overbearing weight.

Behind him was a small petite girl with fiery red hair. If you didn't know any better you might think that she was a Weasley, but that wasn't the case. Mina looked too much like her mother to be a Weasley and whenever people met her they would often comment on this So much that she began to get quite annoyed with the people who would Stare awestruck, gaping as if she were a ghost come back to haunt them. But what was the most mesmerizing about the young girl was her eyes. They were the exact same as Harry's. In fact, their likeness was so alike that people all around them began to stare, especially Draco, who began to scowl at the young boy before him. Walking by someone might be confused seeing the two together because you might think that they were deceased James and lily and not their two twin children.

Mina, on the other hand, stared at Harry as much as he stared at her, but it was a different kind of stare. While Harry's were filled with awe, hers was analyzing, cold and blank, showing no emotion what so ever at the boy the boy in front of her. It almost made Harry want to take a step back at how intense they were. Instead of stepping back Harry held his ground, staring up at the girl, his eyes intent on hers. This earned him a devilish smirk from Mina.

Malfoy began to get angry that the two potters paid him no attention. He pushed Harry to the ground to get to Mina. Harry fell, falling on his hands quite painfully.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He said to Mina, paying Harry no attention. Ron, who had just helped Harry up from his sprawled out position on the floor, snickered when the blonde boy said his name. Malfoy turned around quickly to where Ron stood. "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and hanging around Potter?You must be a Weasley." Malfoy turned back to Mina giving her his hand to shake. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

"I'm fine thanks. Oh, and Draco, Due try not to push my brother over again. If you do, you may find that there is no place on this earth where you can hide from me. Crystal?" Harry starred at her wide eyed and found himself smirking at the flabbergasted boy in front of him.

Mrs. Mcgonnagal soon walked into the room cutting off whatever clever comeback Malfoy may have come up with in due time. "We're ready for you." Her eyebrow raised at Harry's awkward position on the floor. "Follow me."

"It's not real the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." He heard Hermione say, somewhere in the hoard of children.

"Will you wait along here please. Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." She said addressing the room.

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce." Dumbledore said finally taking the stand. Harry was so happy the see the man he had heard so much about. The card from the chocolate frog didn't do him any justice Harry thought. The one in the card looked untouchable, like he could take on the entire world all by himself. But the real Dumbledore looked like a kind old grandfather might look, maybe a little more eccentric than your average grandfather. " The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

Harry looked up at the man utterly confused. What kind of school had a corridor that could cause you instant and painful death. Seriously, what the bloodyy kind of school puts people in danger like that. Especially since it was a school for of wizard teenagers who would undoubtedly be curious about what was Hiding up there. While Harry looked at the headmaster confused, everyone else in the room just looked down quite sad. What the blood hell had he gotten himself into? Did no one else think that this was strange in the least?

"When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." "Hermione Granger!"

"Oh, no. OK relax." She said, muttering to herself rather manically.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Ron whispered into his ear. Harry didn't find that very funny. He was telling himself the exact same thing in his own head.

"Ah, right then. Hum... Right. Okay, Gryffindor" the sorting hat yelled. Hermione smiled, quite proud of herself. Harry assumed she would probably write her parents

"Draco Malfoy!" Draco walked up to chair his head held high. The professor placed the hat on his head, which screamed "Slytherin!" Only a second later.

"There's no witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Ron told him matter of fact.

"Susan Bones!" He heard the hat yell. But Harry didn't see the girl make her way to the chair instead he felt a searing pain in his forehead. He looked all around the room, setting his eye on a greasy teacher on the front table. The man cocked an eyebrow at him in surprise.

"Ow!" He winced

"Harry what is it?" Ron asked him in concern

"Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine" he told his friend reassuring him.

"...where shall I put you? Let's see... I know! Hufflepuff!" He hardly heard the hat say

"Ronald Weasley!" Ron gulped deeply in fear and looked at Harry as if to say If I die take care of my rat. As much as Harry liked Ron though he would not take care of his rat no matter what. For some odd reason the rat made him rather apprehensive.

"Ha! Another Weasley!" The hat yelled, making Ron jump in fear. I know just what to do with you... Gryffindor!"

"Harry potter" People looked around in surprise when they heard is name. Surely, he couldn't have been there because he was a squib. Maybe it was a different Pot

"Hmmm... Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you..."

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin!" He begged the hat urgently

Not Slytherin eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No? (Harry whispering: Please, Please anything but Slytherin, anything but Slytherin.) Well if you're

sure, better be... Gryffindor!"

"Mina Potter" The whole room went deathly silent as if they were holding their breath. The seconds until the hat spoke felt like hours. Everyone wanted to know where the girl who lived would end up being.

"Well...well...well...If it isn't the girl who lived..." he said almost mockingly towards her "You have the cunning from someone from Slytherin as well as the arrogance. You would do well there. Yes, yes, yes. I see it all here...hmm... what is this? Well, better be SLYTHERIN!"

No one moved or made a sound. Everyone was deathly surprised. Not even Mina moved from where she was perched on her chair. The girl who lived, a Slytherin? What could that mean for the future of the wizarding world?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks so much for reading the story! Remember please review. It would so much to me! I would love to hear people's feedback to learn what I can make better to help me as writer and give you the best reading experience as possible!**_

Harry left the great hall will a full stomach and a smile spread across his face. It made him so happy that he would have been bouncing back and forth off the walls if he had any less self control. His eyes gazed around rapidly because he wanted to see everything and not miss a single strange thing. He promised himself that he would remember every single detail from this day to make sure that it was in fact real as could be. He smiled from ear to ear as he followed Percy and the other eleven year olds in the lush Gryffindor common room. As happy as was, there was a shred of him that was a little disappointed. He had hoped that he would be in the same house as his sister so that they could get to know each other better, make many happy memories and just catch up on lost time. He was wary because it seemed to him that there was some strange feud going on between Gryffindor and Slytherin house but maybe, hopefully they would have some classes together.

He momentarily forgot his sister for a second when he saw the moving stairs, but then remembered her because he wished she was there to share the excitement with him. He put it in his mind not to think of her after that so as not to ruin the moment. He was sure that they would get to see many things together on another day.

When he arrived at the Gryffindor common room, he was so exhausted from the busy day that he fell crashing on the bed right away and fell asleep. It wasn't a peaceful sleep, though. Usually Harry never had dreams, but tonight he had a nightmare. He was at Hogwarts, only it wasn't Hogwarts instead it was a strange place filled with rubble. Bodies were strewn all around him haphazardly and the cobbled walkways were covered with an inch of blood, maybe even more. He started to cough, chocking from the smoke that rose from fires all around. What on earth had happened? He wanted to cry right then and there, it didn't seem right seeing this place in ruins. Something was wrong and it wasn't supposed to be this way.

It was then that he looked down and saw the sword that was in his hand. It was covered in crimson blood. His blood. There was a gaping hole in his stomach. He clutched his stomach, a roar of pain finally catching up to him as he fell to the ground with a splash on the bloodied floor. It was then while he was trying to hold on to dear life that he heard the evil laughter echoing throughout the castle. He couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from but he had the vague feeling that there was something behind him. He turned slowly and held in a deep breath.

What was behind him was worse than anything he had seen so far: Mina dead.

Harry woke up screaming, his face drenched in the sheen of sweat, panting to grab onto a single breath. "Harry?...Harry? Are you alright?" He heard he recently woken Ron ask with a slur to his words. Harry nodded to the boy that had become his best friend in the short hours they had known each other. "I'm fine...go back to bed...it was just a dream." He stuttered.

"Alright?" Ron responded incredulously.

After that, Harry tried to fall asleep, but found it almost nearly impossible. Instead he pulled out one of his School books, determined to get a head start on the material.

The next day had been awful at first. Him and Ron and gotten lost on their way to transfiguration class and Mrs. Mogonagal (who was apparently a cat.) had threatened to turn one of them into a pocket watch. He found the class interesting, but was disappointed when he realized he was quite miserable at the class and that he had a whole scroll of homework to do. His next class was potions and he was determined to do better in this class.

The teacher was the greasy man that he had seen at the head table. He was quite ominous in his black cape and looked like he would enjoy eating children for breakfast. When Harry walked in, the man deepened his scowl that seemed to be permanently on his face and gave Harry a look of pure disgust. This was going to be an awful class. But then he saw his sister talking to some Slytherins. Maybe this class wouldn't be so bad at all. He sat down next to her not quite sure where sit. This earned him an eye roll as she turned around to face her friends. What had he done wrong?

The teacher then made his way from the back of the classroom to his desk up front. "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I show you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." Harry was busily writing down notes on all that the teacher said. He wasted to know absolutely everything. He wouldn't forget a single thing "Then again maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention." His sister rolled her eyes and nudged him, breaking his academic reverie. He looked up to see Snape looming over him "Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I added a root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" How was Harry supposed to know that? It was his first day and it wasn't like a had grown up with magic like most of the people in the school had. "You don't know? Well let's try again. Where Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry blushed, looking down "I don't know, sir."

"And what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir."

"Pity. Clearly family isn't everything. Is it Mr. Potter? At least your sister seems to be promising. You just seem dreadful."

Harry looked down for the rest of class paying close attention so that if Snape said something he wouldn't miss a single word. When class was over he turned to his sister unsure of what to say.

"So...You're my sister?" Harry said rather awkwardly, fidgeting in place.

"It would seem so." Mina paid him no intention. She seemed rather

"I've never had a family before." He said, forgetting about the assignment that was in front of him.

Mina huffed out loudly. She put down the vial she held and turned to face him, a smile forming on her lips. "You still don't." Harry felt the blood being drained from him rather quickly. He felt clammy. He couldn't believe what she had just said. Perhaps she was only joking. That had to be it, it was only a cruel joke.

"Sorry?" He stuttered out

She smiled at him, her white teeth showing. It wasn't a happy smile. This smile didn't hold the usual warmth of a sister's love. "This must be how Cain smiled when he killed his brother Adam" he thought. It was the smile of someone who enjoyed pain or by someone scheming to throw pain onto another. "Just because we're related by blood does not and never will mean that we are family." Harry was angry now. She was all he had and yet she denied him his family.

"But why not." He said, clenching his teeth together. His face remained passive though. He wouldn't let her know that it was getting to him, that it had gotten to him. Bullies after all lived on the reactions of other people. Harry wouldn't let her have that satisfaction.

"Because your a good for nothing squib who was raised by mugles and I'm the girl who lived. I can't be seen associating with you. I'm supposed to save the world...Oh are you going to cry?... No?...That's surprising. Just don't come near me."

"Your right. It seems we aren't family." He said rather slowly so she would get his point. "Anyone who could be so mean and cruel wouldn't be family and I would never associate with them..." he put extra emphasis on associate just like she had done. Harry was fuming now, he looked at Mina straight in the eye. Not blinking or moving a muscle. He pitied her and the world in that moment he realized. If she was the worlds chosen one they were all in bloody trouble because she cared for nothing but herself. "You act all high and mighty because you the girl who lived. When will you realize that The moment that you think you're better than someone is the moment that you become no better than the villain your fighting."

"What would you know about anything? Hmm?"

"I've seen my fair share of villains" Harry picked up his books from his desk, his eyes not leaving hers for a second, and left the classroom not bothering to look back as he left. When he was in the hallway, he whispered so that only he could hear. "All villains can be saved."


End file.
